


All My Tomorrows

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Snow, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Crowe and Nyx spend a quiet evening together in Insomnia.





	All My Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



Crowe tugged her soft woolen hat down over her ears and nestled into her scarf. Soft flakes were starting to blanket Insomnia, and she watched them drift down in wonder as she strolled. This was one of the rare times she and Nyx were on leave at the same time, and her steps picked up in pace as she looked forward to seeing him. The grin that came to her lips was unbidden as she thought of sparkling grey-blue eyes, rakish dimples, and that slight scruff of beard that she complained about but secretly would miss terribly if he ever shaved it.

The thought of Nyx’s blissful expression as she scratched light fingernails through that scruff made her smile persist as she walked. Crowe was eager to see Nyx, yes, but also the tiniest bit nervous. She put her hands back in her pockets and kept walking, taking a deep breath to reassure herself.

She put some gil into a busker’s bucket - the simple tune was one of her holiday favorites, and Crowe found herself humming as she turned the corner. She laughed out loud when she saw Nyx walking toward her, his steps as eager as hers.

By way of greeting, Crowe found herself swept up into a warm, tight hug and she laughed again. “I missed you, too, Hero. Couldn’t wait for me at the bar?”

Nyx shook his head, staying nestled in Crowe’s shoulder. He squeezed her for another moment before pulling back to look at her. He swept a long brown strand from her face and looked into her eyes for a long moment. “You said it yourself - these times are few and far between, yeah? Didn’t want to waste it waiting for you in a bar.” The note of vulnerability in his voice made Crowe instinctively cup his cheeks in her gloved hands and pull him in for a kiss.

“You’re adorable,” she told him when they pulled back, and she was reassured. Tonight was the right moment, she knew it.

They turned to walk to the bar, hand in hand.

“So, ship out tomorrow?”

“Yep, same as you.” Crowe sighed. It had been a lot, lately, and their leave time had winnowed down to mere 24- and 48-hour spaces between weeks of duty, often in active combat. Nyx and Crowe were frequently separated, which Crowe thought was just as well. Having heard about his ridiculously risky exploits from Libertus, she figured she’d do better not having to watch it. And Nyx could probably live without the massive scolding she’d give him for his foolhardy nonsense, too.

For his part, Nyx had always been squeamish about the toll that mage work took on Crowe, and she was glad he didn’t have to see it. Even now, his eyes were roving over her face, and she smiled sadly, figuring the intensity of her last mission was probably obvious.

“So...I have a proposal.” A mischievous dimple danced in Nyx's cheek and he held up a brown paper bag she hadn't noticed. “You know my place is just around the corner.” Crowe watched snow drift onto Nyx's face and hair and noted for herself a couple of scrapes that hadn't been there before. She wondered what else she'd find as the evening wore on, but blinked a little to refocus. _Not the time for morbid thoughts; this is going to be a happy night._ She hoped, anyway. Her nerves flared again, but she tried to keep her voice even.

“Just skipping the whole ‘going out’ part of the evening, huh? Somebody's eager.” Crowe bumped Nyx with her hip as their footsteps crunched through the thin layer of icy accumulating snowflakes.  

“Well, yeah.” He shot her a typically naughty grin. “But also, the ‘Bones doesn't have Galahdian craft aquavit.”

Crowe's eyes widened, and she punched Nyx's arm. “Where the fuck did you get that? You better not be lying. Is somebody importing that now?”

“Nah, little group of expats started making it in Insomnia's outskirts. Luche told me about it and I managed to get my hands on a bottle.”

Crowe tucked her arm back through Nyx's again, firmly. “Then yes, your place, immediately. Excellent plan to get me that much closer to your bed.”

Nyx nuzzled close, nudging aside Crowe's hair to nip at her ear. “We both know I don't need a plan.”

Crowe tipped back her head and laughed. Large white flakes drifted down in lazy, intricate patterns against the midnight blue of Insomnia's sky.

Nyx’s apartment was typically spare and tidy, though Crowe gave Nyx a knowing gaze and a laugh at the pile of bottles in the sink. He’d clearly been playing host to several of the other Glaives the night before, before Crowe and her regiment had returned.

He grinned, somehow took her coat and dropped a kiss on her cheek without fumbling the bottle he carried, and strode into the kitchen for some small glasses. He called from the kitchen, “You want ice?”

“Nah, give it to me straight. I prefer to get the full experience. I want to make sure the taste isn’t watered down.”

“Oooh, fancy.” Nyx sauntered out of the kitchen with two glasses of pale yellow liquid and handed one to Crowe before joining her on the couch.

“Hey, I just want to see if it’s authentic. You and Lib have been talking about this stuff since I met you.” She sniffed it and grinned widely as she heard Nyx’s toast.

“Drink today and drown your sorrows,” he said, holding his glass close to hers.

Crowe answered with a wry smirk. “‘Cause we might not be here tomorrow.” They clinked glasses, nodded at each other, and then sipped delicately at the spiced liqueur. Crowe tasted coriander and caraway, and smiled as the warmth trickled down her throat. It was delicious. “You have not oversold this, it’s wonderful.”

Crowe set her glass down and put her palm to Nyx’s scruffy cheek. “This is good. Taste like home?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t know. Lib and I weren’t old enough to drink when we left.” Nyx rolled his gaze toward Crowe with mock sincerity.

She snorted. “Oh yeah, I totally buy that. So what’s the verdict?” She ruffled her fingers through his hair and leaned onto his shoulder.

“Well, _not that I have anything to compare it to,"_ Nyx exaggerated meaningfully, “but that’s good shit. Authentic as fuck.”  He took another sip and nodded. “These guys are really doing a good job.”

“So, speaking of good…” Crowe rummaged behind her for the small box she’d slipped out of her coat pocket before Nyx had hung it up. She cleared her throat, a little nervously, and sat up straight, facing him.

“It’s been a year, almost to the day,” she started, before interrupting herself. “Actually, not for another three days, and we’re both gonna be deployed again then, so..” She stopped again. “Sorry, I’m babbling.”

Nyx’s smile took on a certain tenderness. “Best year of my life, babe. I’m listening.”

“Mine, too.” She laced her fingers through his. “I love you, you know that. And being with you - I feel awake, and alive, in a way I never have before. I want to be with you forever, Nyx. Well, as long as we’ve got, anyway. If you’ll have me?”

Confirmation dawned as Nyx’s soft gaze traced up Crowe’s form from their joined hands to her earnest, deep brown eyes staring into his. He held her gaze for a long moment as his smile deepened. ‘Yeah - yes, there’s nothing that would make me happier.” He pressed a firm kiss to her lips, then pulled back to touch their foreheads together, and they shared a smile.

She took out the box, finally, and opened it up. Inside was a circular pendant, small but detailed, with a replica of the front of the Citadel on one side. A date was engraved on the back.

“So, it’s from a tourist shop, but like, a nice one. And it’s where we met.” Crowe peeked up at Nyx through curling brown lashes. “And on the back is - “

Nyx turned it over. “Our first date.” He closed it in his hand and immediately started fidgeting with the clasp on the chain so he could sling it around his neck. “Thank you, I love it. Right next to the dog tags, hey?”

Crowe smiled wryly, inwardly pleased that the dog tags were over on the table tonight.  Nyx kissed her fingers in gratitude, and then she ran a gentle touch over the pendant once he had it arranged around his neck. “Looks great.” She smiled softly before winding herself comfortably into Nyx, pressing her back to his front, and settling in to enjoy the Galahdian aquavit and his company.

They watched the snow fall outside Nyx’s apartment window for awhile, as it turned from lightly drifting flakes into slanting flurries. They sipped lightly at the pale yellow liqueur.

“I’d like to take a weekend, take you back to Galahd with me, do the traditional stuff. Still got some family there - love to have you meet ‘em. You down for that?”

Crowe looked at him. “Of course.” Having nothing of her own by way of family or tradition to offer him, she merely nuzzled her back into his chest and breathed out, feeling warm and relaxed - both from the aquavit and the happy tone surrounding the entire night.

“Got one Galahdian tradition we can do right here, though.” Nyx pondered. He squeezed her before getting up to rummage around in the drawer of his nightstand.

“Is it that thing you do with your tongue?” Crowe asked, a devilish smirk teasing at her lips.

Nyx laughed so hard he had to stop what he was doing. “No! That’s all me, you lucky woman.” He found what he was looking for and came back to the couch.

He opened his fingers and Crowe looked down. Two identical beads, both carved silver with Galahdian symbols, nestled next to each other in his palm.

“Is this a thing - were you also planning - “ Crowe was laughing.

Nyx shrugged. “I wasn’t gonna steal your thunder. And yeah, it’s a thing. Be honored if you’d wear my family’s sigils.”

Crowe just nodded, eyes slightly wet, and she let Nyx take down her hair. He fetched a brush and smoothed out all the lingering tangles down over her shoulders. Taking one section toward the back, he braided a small plait and affixed the stout metal bead to the end. Crowe bound her hair back up to see, and ran fingers along the braid and the bead where it swung down from the twist at the back of her head. She beamed, and turned back around to help Nyx do the same.

Both wore wide smiles by the end of the process. Nyx wrapped Crowe tightly in his arms, and she rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric of his sweater. “Happy almost-anniversary, baby. I love you.”

They shared a sweet, spiced kiss, and Nyx said softly, “Here’s to many more.” That rakish dimple preceded another kiss, and another, and they celebrated a bond as unique as they were, as the snow continued to fall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Xy, I hope you enjoy this - you were the one who got me into this pairing, after all! You deserve all the holiday fluff as well. <3 Thank you for being such a wonderful writer, reader, member of a lovely fandom community, and friend.


End file.
